


everything's gonna be alright.

by katarama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Derek, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek expected that some things would be different when he comes back to Beacon Hills after the pack's senior year of high school.  One thing he didn't expect was that they'd all be in one big relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything's gonna be alright.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdy_farm_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/gifts).



> The full list of referenced ships is: Scerek, Scydia, Allydia, Derek/Kira/Scott, Sterek, Doyd, Dydia, McHaleinski, Scoyd, Skittles, Draeden, Pup Tarts, Allira, Scallira, Stalia. 
> 
> Poly Pack for Beth's birthday!

When Derek comes back to Beacon Hills, everyone looks older, more worn down.  Scott looks like the weight of his world has only just been lifted from his shoulders.  Even Stiles feels different, heavier, though far from still or quiet.  Everyone looks like they’ve been dragged to hell and back.

It seems to have made everyone closer.  Scott brings the pack over to see Derek, and Derek can’t help but notice the way things fit.  Physical contact comes easy in a way it didn’t when Derek left.  It reminds him of his family, his mom and his sisters.  He recognizes the comfort and familiarity and blending of scents and attributes it to them growing into a solid pack, steadying each other and making each other whole.

He’s giving them awkward, tentative hugs goodbye (initiated by Scott, questioned by no one) when he catches subtleties he didn’t before, the scents of come, sharp and rich, the edge of a bruise hidden under the collar of a shirt. 

Derek decides that maybe it isn’t  _just_  adrenaline or conversations about their feelings that brought the pack together, but he’s not gonna judge.

* * *

Derek settles into Beacon Hills.  He doesn’t need a job, not really, but he wants something to do to fill his time.  Sheriff Stilinski starts funneling him cases, old ones that have been long since abandoned, ones that no one’s looking at anymore.  There are some cases that were left unsolved that Sheriff Stilinski sees differently now, after Stiles told him everything.  But he’s still struggling to wrap his arms around it, and Scott told him that Deaton and Peter are the only ones who have a better handle on werewolf and supernatural lore than Derek.  It gives Derek something to do, and it’s pretty fun for him.  There’s no fresh evidence or anything, so it’s not very hands-on work, but it keeps his mind active, and he gets a small salary and an official job title.  

When he’s not working, Derek’s spending time with the pack.  He officially joined within the first week of arriving in Beacon Hills.  Scott agreed to it almost immediately; he knows it’s the reason Derek left Braeden and came back to Beacon Hills in the first place.  With Cora no longer around, Derek felt like an omega, stranded and lost and painfully alone.  As much as Derek loves Braeden and as much as she understands him, knows how to make him feel good and relaxed, he needs the comfort of pack.  She’s his girlfriend and his alpha, but without the red eyes to match, he can still feel the urge itching under his skin to run to safety.

Scott, of course, is there with open arms.  Braeden tells Derek that Scott’s had a rough year, that he barely scraped through with his life and his pack.  Braeden spent time with the pack, so she knows things.  She passed along little tidbits while she was away; they’d talk every night on the phone when Braeden was with Malia, Braeden telling Derek that his cousin may be a Tate, but she reminds her of Derek, “Especially when she scowls.”

Derek would always laugh.  Being away from Beacon Hills with Braeden has made him looser, more able to take a joke at his expense.  

He wishes she were back in Beacon Hills with him now.  She’s off on a job, something in Milwaukee, of all places, and he feels lost, floundering even with a pack to center him.  He has to relearn not only how to be in a pack, but also how to interact with the McCall pack.  Some things haven’t changed; around Derek, Stiles still perpetually smells like he’s had his hand down his pants, even with his pack’s newfound interest in helping him take care of his boners.  Stiles and Scott cling to each other even more than before, stuck to each other like glue.  Kira’s still figuring the kitsune thing out, though she’s come a long way from the clueless, uncertain girl Derek first met.  Allison still eyes Derek warily, like she’s waiting for the first sign of trouble.

Boyd has barely changed at all; he’s the same, steady person Derek picked for his pack, though he seems less lonely, more open.  Derek is glad.  He remembers vividly, not without shame, how toxic of an environment his pack was back when he bit Boyd, how desperate he was, how he pushed his betas past their breaking points.  He was high with power and preparing for a fight, and Boyd wanted to leave because he was the boy who stood up and told Scott, “I want to be like you.”  Boyd still has that softness and admiration in his eyes when he looks at Scott, and a lot less guardedness towards Derek.  He’s welcoming; it’s more than Derek feels he deserves, but he’s grateful.

Most baffling of all, though, is Lydia.  Derek has to deal with Lydia’s assessing stares with no idea how to judge what they actually mean.  Derek was not close with Lydia, before.  The memories of her blowing swirling purple powder in his face were a little too fresh for him to ignore, at the time, and she had her own messes to sort through.  She carries herself differently now, and Derek can’t put his finger on how or why.  He just knows her eyes are always on him, though they aren’t filled with suspicion like Allison’s.

There are younger people in the pack now, people Derek vaguely knows from before he left but who he doesn’t  _really_  know.  They seem to form their own little unit, Liam and Mason and Hayden and Brett.  The rest of the pack graduated and has college on the horizon, and Derek wonders what that means for this part of the pack.  He foresees a future of him stuck watching the little ones while everyone else heads off to school, and he’s not quite sure how he feels about it.  He doesn’t want to bring it up with Scott when things are odd enough with Scott as it is.

They spend a lot of time together.  A  _lot_  of time together.  Scott says it’s to help Derek get a feel for the new pack, to catch him up on what happened, but half the time they’re together, they aren’t even talking.  They’re observing.  They watch Liam and Hayden tussle half-shifted, Hayden catching Liam off-guard by kissing him, Liam’s entire face turning pink.  Scott drags Derek along to help him keep an eye on Allison and Kira sparring, insisting that they ask him to watch because the last time Kira got too into it, she killed the electricity in the gym for a week.  The longer they watch, though, the more Derek wonders why Scott wanted him there.  It’s clear the training session is really just Allison and Kira getting sweaty and turned on, Scott only ripping his eyes away to occasionally look thoughtfully at Derek.  Kira drags Allison off to the showers afterwards and Scott makes his apologies, grin sheepish as he jogs off to join them.

Scott stares at Derek a lot.  It makes Derek feel warm.  When Scott gets attentive and focused on him, it’s hard for Derek not to feel pleased and settled, and when Scott grins at him, Derek feels a little bit proud of himself.  The moments with just the two of them never really last long; Scott has a lot of friends and a lot of pack these days, and Stiles, especially, refuses to have anything less than his full attention.  Derek finds it much less annoying than he used to; even his feelings towards Stiles have softened with time away, and Stiles being there and making noise, one arm wrapped around Scott, seems to make Scott overwhelmingly happy.

When Stiles sits on Scott’s lap, long legs sprawled everywhere, Scott grins, and Stiles kisses him long and hard.  Stiles runs a hand up to tug at Scott’s hair, and Derek can’t help but watch; there’s nothing else to focus on, and the tiling on the floor is only interesting for so long when Stiles is making  _noises_  into Scott’s mouth.  Stiles cracks his eyes open and looks at Derek, shoots him an exaggerated wink, and Derek’s shifting uncomfortably in his chair, glad the arousal’s so thick between Scott and Stiles that no one can probably smell the way he’s struggling to keep himself calm.

They finally stop, and Scott’s lips are puffy and fuller than normal, his eyelids heavy when he stares at Derek.  

Braeden calls on the phone, and Derek makes a break for it.

* * *

 

“Derek,” Braeden says, her voice so amused Derek wants to protest, wants to remind her that it’s  _really_  not as hilarious as she seems to think.  “Scott’s staring at you and Stiles is winking at you.  Do you really need me to tell you what that means?”

Derek runs his finger back and forth along the edge of his phone case.  He can’t pace in his car, but it was the only place he could think of that was far enough and contained enough that he wouldn’t be overheard.  “He stares at my mouth a lot,” he says.  “And he keeps showing me that the other pack members are having sex.  The older ones, at least.”

“You stare at his mouth, too,” Braeden says.  “Scott’s mouth, Stiles’ hands.  That’s not news.  It’s just less fucked up than it used to be.  You’re a lot less fucked up than you used to be.”

“Because of you.”

“And I’ll still be here,” Braeden promises, and Derek smiles.  That’s progress for both of them; Braeden being willing to tie herself to Derek and Derek being willing to accept the love and affection.

“You’re just trying to get me laid,” Derek accuses, and Braeden laughs.

“Maybe,” she agrees.  “Or maybe I’m just reminding you to bend.  Do what feels good.”

“I love you,” Derek says.

“I’ll pass along some tips to Scott,” she responds, and before Derek can protest, the line is dead.

* * *

 

A few days later, Scott holds Derek’s hand.

Scott’s teaching Liam to draw out pain with his hand instead of his mouth, since he can’t kiss everyone he needs to take pain from.  Stiles is there to be the sample human.  Scott talks him through things, but instead of reaching out to grab Stiles’ hand, he grabs Derek’s, showing as the briefest bit of black comes from Derek up through Scott’s veins, the remnants of sore muscles from training.  Scott keeps talking to Liam but doesn’t let go of Derek, even as Liam grabs for Stiles.

Liam makes progress, but Scott never lets go of Derek’s hand.  Even though his palm feels sweaty and a little bit gross, and his arm is getting tired of the position it’s in, Derek doesn’t let go either.

“Just kiss him already, Derek,” Liam says before he heads off to practice lacrosse.

“Even I’m choking on the UST, and I can’t smell it,” Stiles agrees.  “Plus, if you do it now, I get to watch.”

“Watching’s his favorite,” Scott adds helpfully.  “But seriously, no pressure, dude.  No one’s ever going to make you feel guilty for not wanting to date the pack, like the rest of us.  Or for deciding not to do anything with any of us.  It’s always about what you’re comfortable with and what you want.”

Ultimately, it’s that that decides it for Derek.  He leans in and tilts his head, letting Scott move in the rest of the way to press their lips together.

(Stiles is disappointed by how short the kiss is, but Derek promises there will be more.)

* * *

 

Jumping from kissing to sex is never something that’s taken Derek long.  He’s never thought of sex as something sacred to be locked away until he’s ready, though he’s learned from experience to be more careful about who he hands his body over to.  

It still surprises him how quickly and naturally things with the pack slides into place.  It’s Scott, first, a few weeks later, his hand on Derek’s thigh distracting Derek from the show they’re supposed to be watching.  It’s something Derek wanted to see, but it seems much less important than the fact that Scott is so close to touching his dick.  

For once, Derek takes the initiative.

He mutes the show and gets down on his knees between Scott’s legs, reaching for the button of Scott’s jeans and pausing just short.

“I’m not gonna stop you, dude,” Scott says.  Derek feels the weight of Scott’s stare on him, though, feels it heavier than he ever has as he slides down the zipper and tugs the jeans around Scott’s knees.  Scott’s not wearing underwear, and his cock his hard and flushed, uncut like Derek’s.  Derek’s mouth is watering, and he  _wants_ , wants the ache in his jaw and the taste in his mouth, the trembling and tensing of Scott’s thighs as he falls apart with Derek’s mouth on him.

“Go ahead,” Scott encourages, and Derek dives right in.

* * *

 

Stiles complains later on that Scott got first dibs, and while Derek feels like he should be put off by Stiles’ comments, he’s more amused than anything.  He’s starting to slowly figure Stiles out.  Stiles wants Derek and Stiles wants Scott and, most of all wants both of them together.  Because Stiles does like watching, likes being told to watch and touch but not come, to wait until Malia gets home, because they agreed on a week without coming, and she’s the one who gets to bring him off.  Stiles likes being included, even if he’s not participating, because it’s how he deals with his jealousy.

He likes it best when he gets to slide his nice, long fingers into Derek’s hole, when he gets to fuck Derek with Scott’s cock in Derek’s mouth.  Really, though, he’ll take whatever he can get, when it comes to Derek.

* * *

 

Things shift quickly, and it’s all Braeden’s fault.

Derek thought she was joking when she said she’d give Scott some tips, but there are things that Scott works out entirely too quickly.  The way Derek shivers and comes, the orgasm catching both of them by surprise, the first time Scott flashes his red eyes at Derek during sex.  The way Derek relaxes when he’s told what to do, like having direction lifts a weight off his chest.  It does; Derek was never meant to be an alpha, never meant to be in charge.  Being told exactly what to do to please Scott, knowing exactly what Scott wants from him, even when it’s hard (especially when it’s hard) is something that lets Derek just focus on feeling good.

Word spreads fast that Derek not only bottoms, but subs.  It’s not something Derek really advertises, but it’s something that was integral to his and Braeden’s sex life.  It was one of the ways she could always center him, bring him back on days when he wrestled with himself.  Submission isn’t always sexual, for Derek, but it’s always soothing and it’s always good for him, and when the pack finds out, they seem to see it as their responsibility to make sure he has anything he wants.  It feels greedy, almost, being catered to like that, but he takes things slowly, only accepting on the days he really feels he needs it.  

The pack drags him along on group dates and he foots the bill on a lot of casual dinner dates.  He starts to slowly earn Allison’s trust and he spends lots of time with Lydia, getting used to the differences between the Lydia he used to know and the Lydia he sees around the rest of the pack, especially Scott and Allison.  Emotionally, he’s bonding with everyone.  But when everyone starts bringing up maybe trying some new things out with him in the bedroom, he finally starts to branch out to members of the pack in terms of sex.

Scott is always easy for Derek.  Scott gentles Derek down with soft words and lots of physical contact, never pushing him too hard.  Scott is who Derek goes to on days when he wants to slow down and let himself feel full, on days when he wants to wear thin scratch marks on his thighs and to feel  _owned_.  Scott never makes him feel like that’s something to be embarrassed about, words pressed into Derek’s skin,  _my_  beta,  _mine_.  

Stiles is  _all_  push, talking so much that everything else in Derek’s head is drowned out.  He talks low and filthy in Derek’s ear, telling Derek what he wants, what he expects, knowing that Derek will bend over backwards to give it to him.  Telling Derek to hold still as he ties him to the bed, telling Derek with not one ounce of uncertainty that Derek’s going to be good, that Derek’s not going to use his werewolf strength and fight his restraints.  Stiles lacks consistency from scene to scene, telling Derek to call him Sir one day and telling him not to speak at all the next, even as he sits on Derek’s cock.  Stiles likes sensory deprivation, blindfolds or enough scents to confuse Derek’s sense of smell.  He always leaves Derek his hearing, though.  Derek goes to Stiles when he needs to feel like the control has been taken from him, like what he gets is totally up to Stiles’ unpredictable whims.

Boyd is the exact opposite.  Derek always knows what to expect with Boyd, every single time.  Boyd makes Derek strip his clothes off and then asks him, “What do you want today?”  Boyd is willing to do just about anything, when it comes down to it, but only if Derek asks.  He knows that asking is the hardest part of all, for Derek, that it’d be easier for Derek to just mindlessly do what he’s told.  Boyd also knows that it’s something that gets Derek hard before a scene even starts, that it’s just the right touch of humiliation, being naked and down on his knees and admitting what he wants, spilling fantasies to fill the silence until Boyd stops him, a careful hand on his shoulder.  A lot of the time, it’s not even something extreme or truly all that out there.  Derek sometimes just needs the feeling of someone big and solid around him, Boyd bracketing Derek into the bed and fucking him slow, making him feel every single thrust and not be able to do a thing about it, not having the leverage to lift his hips and rut against Boyd.  Boyd always makes Derek ask to come, face maddeningly passive until Derek caves and finally begs for it.  Boyd is also the gentlest, though, when it comes time for aftercare, his warm body pressed against Derek’s back.

Sometimes Kira will make an appearance with Scott, smile just as bright as ever as she has Derek’s cock in her hand, or giggling as she kisses Scott while she rides Derek, taking a breath to remind Derek not to come.  Derek is much more likely to go on dates with Kira than he is to have sex with Kira, though, since Kira only really seems to have sex with Allison or Scott around.

And then there’s Lydia.

Lydia listens when the pack talks after scenes.  What goes on in a scene is never a secret, because the pack figured out that being talked about is good for Derek in the same way that making Derek talk is.  She never really contributes to the conversations and she never asks questions, but she’s always there, listening.

Derek knows she has sex and that she’s just as kinky as the rest of the pack seems to be.  Allison has an overwhelming amount of stories about being tied up and eaten out until she cried, and Scott has a story or two about a strap-on that Lydia is very, very good with.  Derek tries not to question why she’s never expressed any interest in doing anything with him, though, especially when he can feel them getting closer.  He’s seen Lydia without makeup, snuggled up to him in an old t-shirt and shorts, watching The Notebook and grinning as she admitted that it was secretly Jackson who wanted to watch it, every single time.  Lydia is the one that Derek goes to when he’s curling up with books for the afternoon and wants some quiet company.  There’s still sharpness to her a lot of the time, traces of insecurity she can’t seem to shake, but she lets Derek see the softness, too.  It’s hard for him not to be fond of her, and then more.

Derek loves what he has with some of the others, but he doesn’t need sex and he doesn’t need power dynamics or kink to be happy.  Lydia’s companionship makes him happy.  

But the day when she sits down next to him and says, “I want to try something,” Derek is all ears.

* * *

 

Lydia is demanding, and she gets everyone else involved.  

Derek has never done anything long-term, even with Braeden.  With the two of them always on the go, it never really fit with his lifestyle, since they didn’t know when they would be where, or with who.  He knows that Stiles likes long-term stuff, but that he only ever does it with Malia or Scott.  It isn’t something Derek would’ve thought to ask for.

Lydia tells him that she wants him to go for a week and a half without coming, which Derek thinks, on the surface, shouldn’t be too bad.  She lays out the rest of the conditions, though, and Derek knows the second he agrees that it’s going to be the hardest thing he’s ever done, sexually.

He’s allowed to touch himself however much he wants, Lydia informs him, because it’s not his cock that’s hers, not this time.  It’s his orgasms that are, and if he cheats and tries to get off without her permission, she’ll know.  There’s a house full of werewolves that could tell her.

Even more difficult, everyone else is allowed to touch him, too.  Stiles can give Derek the butt plug for a few hours, and Derek can choose to put it in.  Scott can play with his hole while they’re watching a movie.  Derek’s allowed to wear a cock ring, but Lydia emphasizes that just because he’s a werewolf doesn’t mean he doesn’t have to be safe in terms of how many consecutive hours he wears it.  

“Or, I picked out a cage, if you want it,” Lydia said mildly, and Derek was floored.

“Maybe next time, on the cage,” Derek said, “but I’ll do the week and a half.”

Now, it’s the last day, and Derek regrets everything.  There’s been a pack member in his bed every single night.  Stiles told him no clothes in his building, where all of the older pack members have spent most of the last week, which has meant a constant stream of physical contact, Kira affectionately tweaking a nipple or Lydia sitting on Derek’s lap.  Derek promised himself not to touch on his own, but Scott asks him to so nicely, and Derek finds himself making it harder on himself anyway.  His dick is unhappy with him.  His whole body is unhappy, tense and needing the release.

Lydia promises that he’ll get to come at the end of the day, and Derek attempts to distract himself with literally everything he can think of.  It’s a slow, dragging day of reading and working and watching a movie and killing time online until Lydia finally comes over.  Boyd has him put the plug in for the last hour of it, and Derek nearly cries with relief when Lydia walks in the door.

“Have you come?” she asks.

“No,” Derek grouses.  “I’m never doing this again, though.”

“We’ll see,” Lydia says lightly.  “How do you want to come?  You get to decide, because you’ve been so good.”

The praise is enough to make Derek glow.  “I’d like you to fuck me,” he says, and Lydia smiles wryly, like it was the answer she expected all along.  

“Go to the bedroom and take out the plug,” she says, “I’ll be along in a minute.”

Derek doesn’t have any clothes to shed, but he’s glad he has something to do.  He uses a ton more lube than he probably needs to get the plug out, hoping that if he’s all open and slick inside, she won’t take as much time to prepare him.

When she walks in, she’s naked, her long hair covering her breasts.  The only thing she’s wearing is a black harness with a light blue strap-on dildo, the colors standing out against her pale skin.  She should look tiny with her heels off, but something in the certainty and the confidence of her stance makes Derek feel small and maneuverable.  She’s gorgeous, and Derek can’t help but stare.

“You’ve wanted this for so long, haven’t you?” Lydia asks as she moves towards the bed.  Derek doesn’t know if she’s talking about her fucking him or if she’s talking about coming; both are true.  He wants her cock in him so badly he could cry.  He nods, overwhelmed, and she places a hand on his shoulder.

“You can come whenever you want,” she tells him.  “You don’t have to wait for me.  You’ve done exactly what I asked, and I can fuck your thighs afterwards.”

Derek doesn’t last long.  He tries his hardest to hold on, to savor the feeling of Lydia inside him, cock opening him up, the nice, steady drag.  Feeling the brush of her hair against his chest, watching the sweat and flush of her face bring out the color and vibrancy of her eyes.  Her movements are fluid and natural, more natural than Stiles’, whose cock is permanently attached.  She’s too short to fuck him and kiss him, but she touches her hand against his side, reminds him that he can come.

He’s more than a little bit in awe of her and the way she fucks him, and he doesn’t want it to end.  But Lydia’s pressing against his prostate and his cock is leaking and he needs to come so desperately that he lets go, reaches down and tugs his cock and comes all over his chest.

* * *

 

Derek takes a nap and wakes up further under than when he went to sleep, his head fuzzy and warm, the praise Lydia whispers sinking into his skin and making him glow.  Scott and Stiles come over, too, the four of them cuddling on the couch, Derek warm and safe surrounded by the people he loves, high on Scott telling him how  _proud_  they all are, how  _good_  Derek was.

His phone goes off, and when Stiles sees that it’s Braeden, he puts her on speaker phone.

“Was it good?” she asks, and Derek hums happily.

“Amazing,” he tells her, and she laughs.

“I’m glad.  I told you to do what made you feel good.  I was right, wasn’t I?”

“Always,” Derek agrees.  He wouldn’t have any of this if it weren’t for Braeden, if she hadn’t nudged him in the right direction.

“You sound happy.”

Derek looks at his pack members, thinks about the ones that aren’t there.  He has a big group of people who care about him and his needs, who love him and want to take care of him.  He has a wonderful girlfriend that he misses, but who wants him to be taken care of, most of all.  

“Yeah,” he says.  “I am.”

He can’t think of a time he’s ever been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr [here](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com/).


End file.
